Total Anime Island
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Its season seven and Chris and Chef have invited twenty-six teenagers to battle it out on Pahkitew Island for 1,000,000...watch as love, hatred, alliances, back-stabbing and total chaos unfolds...right here on TOTAL ANIME ISLAND...each character is from a popular anime series...rated T
1. Cast List

I'mworking on a new season...TOTAL ANIME ISLAND!...tell me who your looking forward to seeing and also who your not...

**Loly Aivirrne (Bleach)**

**Menoly Mallia (Bleach)**

**Kurumi Tokisaki (Date-A-Life)**

**Princess Sonia Nevermind (Dangan Ronpa)**

**Kyoko Kirigiri ****(Dangan Ronpa)**

**Junko Enoshima ****(Dangan Ronpa)**

**Celestia Ludenberg ****(Dangan Ronpa)**

**Ibuki Mioda ****(Dangan Ronpa)**

**Ruka Souen (Vampire Knight)**

**Rima Toya (Vampire Knight)**

**Takuma Ichijo (Vampire Knight)**

**Hanabusa Aido (Vampire Knight)**

**Akari Kirishima (Nyan Koi)**

**Kotone Kirishima (Nyan Koi)**

**Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi)**

**Kyon (Haruhi)**

**Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha (Inuyasha)**

**Saguru Hakuba (Magic Kaito)**

**Kaito Kuroba (Magic Kaito)**

**IA (Vocaloid)**

**Syo Kurusu (Uta no Prince-sama)**

**Kirito (Sword Art Online)**

**Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Prince Glenn Casiraghi (Be My Princess)**

**Kiyo Takamine (Zatch Bell)**

each of their profiles are on my page.


	2. Ep 1 Not So Happy Campers SNEAK PEEK

The camera faded in shockingly on Camp Wawanakwa…We the see the infamous Dock of Shame with everyone's favorite narcissistic reality TV show host standing on the dock flashing his signature smile to camera.

"Welcome back folks for season seven of Total Drama…now I bet you all wondering how the hell are we back at Camp Wawanakwa when it sank in season five…well after a certain red haired she-devil broke Pahkitew Island its no longer useable…so I used a big portion of the show's budget which is usually spent on making sure the challenges are safe and paying Chef's salary to raise Wawanakwa back from under the sea" Chris explained.

"YOU DID WHAT!"? Chef yelled angrily.

"C'mon buddy its not that big of a deal" Chris said trying to calm Chef down.

"You right it isn't…which is why it also isn't a big deal that I smash you Mother*BLEEP*-ing head in" Chef said smiling evilly.

"Aww crap…HELP!...don't change that channel because we'll be right back with twenty-six brand new contestants right here on TOTAL ANIME ISLAND!...HELP!" Chris announced while running for his life.

"GET BACK HERE PRETTY BOY" Chef yelled agrilly.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Syo and IA are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when Ibuki comes in swinging on a vine while laughing manically she then lands in the water drenching Syo and IA in water.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Ruka is seen watching Loly, Haruhi and Inuyasha trying to beat the crap out each other only for Kagome, Kyon and Menoly to come and break up the fight. Kagome then tells Inuyasha to sit making him fall to the ground hard. She watches with extreme boredom as Kurumi who is smiling evilly appears behind her with a wooden stake in her hand. Ruka then turns around and Kurumi puts on the sweetest face completely fooling Ruka into giving her a hug while she smiles even more villainously.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Celestia and Junko are having a conversation while holding weapons behind their backs. Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kaito is showing off card tricks to Akari and Kotone who seem quite interested. Kaito then catches Saguru staring at him intensely and starts to blush looking away nervous

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Hanabusa is seen flirting with Sonia trying to gain her trust so he can eliminate her as Takuma and Rima watch with looks of disapproval. The camera shifts and we see Tamaki rambling on to Kirito and Kiyo about how perfect he is…finally they can't take it anymore and push him into the lake which causes him to freak out because he doesn't want to get hi hair ruined.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Kyoko is seen writing in her diary as Glenn sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Chef appears with the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo the appears and the camera fades out.

The camera fades back in as we seen a beaten and bruised Chris.

"Welcome back viewers…me and Chef had a little disagreement but things are all better now…and here comes are first two contestants" Chris announced as the first two girls arrive. The first has waist length black hair tied in two pony-tails while the other has short blonde hair.

"Loly, Menoly…welcome to the show" Chris greeted them.

"Thank you Chris we look forward to competing…right Loly?" Menoly asked.

"Yeah…especially because I'm going to crush everyone of their puny heads" Loly responded.

"Okay…here come are next two contestants." Chris announced as a boy with long white hair and dog ears and a girl with long black hair got off next, "Inuyasha, Kagome welcome".

"Yeah yeah whatever just give me the million now there is no way any of these losers can defeat my awesomeness" Inuyasha boasted.

"Really…were here not even five seconds and you already acting full of yourself" Kagome face palmed.

"Yeah right…there is no way you can defeat me…I'm the best there is" Loly said.

"No way I'm the best" Inuyasha said.

"No I am" Loly countered getting in his face.

"Yeah your both wrong I'm the best" said a girl with long brown hair accompanied by a boy with short brown hair.

"Haruhi, Kyon welcome" Chris greeted them as Haruhi ignored him walking over to Loly and Inuyasha.

"Well…why aren't you bowing to my greatness"? Haruhi asked annoyed.

"Because we don't think your great" Inuyasha commented.

"How dare you…I'm the leader of the SOS Brigade so that mean I'm the team leader here so you have to respect me.

"Okay first of all the teams haven't even been made yet…and there is no way your going to be my leader…I only serve Lord Aizen" Loly retaliated.

"Yeah there is now way you can tell me what to do…no one can…and there is now way you team leader…I am" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No if anyone should be team leader it should be me" Loly said jealous that someone else wanted to lead now.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into" Kyon groaned as the next boat pulled up and dropped off five girls. One with long ice blonde hair with pink streaks, one with long ice blonde hair, one with two blonde ponytails, one with two long black ponytails and one with long green hair with white streaks.

"Kyoko, Princess Sonia, Junko, Celestia and Ibuki welcome" Chris said greeting them in order.

"THANKS CHRIS IBUKI IS SOI HAPPY TO BE COMPETING ON TOTAL DRAMA…EVEN THOUGH THIS IS JUST A FAN-FICTION AND I PROBABLY WILL GET ELIMINATED SOON…OOH LOOK INUYASHA, LOLY and HARUHI ARE HAVING THERE FIRST FIGHT OF THE SEASON…THERE WILL BE MORE…AWW KYOKO'S NEW BOYFRIEND ISN'T HERE YET!" Ibuki started rambling.

"Dose she always break the fourth wall like this" Chris asked.

"You have no idea" Kyoko said, "wait I'm getting a boyfriend"?

"UH-HUH…HE'S REALLY SEXY…AND HE'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU AND MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL AND HE'S ROYALTY TOO JUST LIKE SONIA OVER HERE AND…" Ibuki began before Celestia cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled annoyed.

"Hello everyone it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance…I am Princess Sonia Nevermind…but you can all call me Sonia" Sonia said introducing herself.

"Hey what's up I'm Junko

**Confessionals**

**Haruhi: **Ughh this is so not fair...not only are those two fighting me on being team leader but now we have a princess competing-

***static***

**Loly: -**A princess really she had everything she could ever want and still she's competing with us...and now i hear a prince is coming to...that is-

***static***

**Inuyasha: **-Completely unfair

***static***

**Junko: (sniffs the air)**…smell that…despair is in the air…and I intend to use it to my advantage

**End Confessionals**

**i hope you enjoy this little sneak peek...ep. 1 will be up in october...bye**


End file.
